


Hiddlesworth: Birthday Surprise Part 1 (Renner)

by dustyhemsworth



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay, M/M, Masturbation, Rape, Wanking Comment Fest, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustyhemsworth/pseuds/dustyhemsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1/2. It's Tom's birthday and to celebrate Chris chains him up and gets Sebastian Stan and Jeremy Renner to help him make it his best birthday ever. This is the part in which Renner has his fun with Tom while the other two watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiddlesworth: Birthday Surprise Part 1 (Renner)

Tom sat there staring at the burnt out candles and pink birthday cake that had been laced with an unknown sedative. With his hands on his cheek, he frowned sadly.  
‘What’s up?’ asked Chris as he sat down next to him. They were in the UK, filming a big budget movie and were currently using somebody’s house as a movie set. ‘You’re a year older today is that why you’re upset?’  
‘No,’ denied the Brit. ‘It’s just… I was hoping there was gonna be a huge fuss to be honest. All I’ve got is a ‘happy birthday’ here or there but that’s about it. I thought the other actors might have paid a bit more attention to me, you know?’  
‘Oh they will,’ he said under his breath, way too quiet for Tom to hear.  
Tom’s head went dizzy and he pulled a funny face. The sedative is working, Chris thought and watched as his eyes disorientated.   
‘What’s… What’s happening to me?’ He fell onto the floor, the chair making a scraping sound against the laminated ground. ‘I feel… faint.’  
‘You didn’t think I was going to let you have a shitty birthday, did you?’ Chris giggled and Tom looked up at him with worry and confusion. ‘I’m sorry for the deception. I had to drug you because I knew you’d never agree to it. But in retrospect, you’ll be grateful I did it.’  
Tom clutched hold of the wooden chair leg, trying to hold on but he couldn’t. He soon lost his grip and laid down on the floor. He saw the intent and sense of achievement in his best friend’s eyes and Tom watched as he walked over to grab some form of body bag. The colours he saw vanished into thin air and it all went black.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Tom awoke to darkness all around him. He didn’t know where he was or why he was there. Maybe this was death. Maybe this was what death felt like or perhaps it was something less depressing. He tried to move his arm but he couldn’t. He felt something like rope wrapped around his wrists and there was something in his mouth that stopped him from making a noise. His legs and feet were cold and realised he was only wearing his white t-shirt and nothing else.  
A light suddenly came on and it took him a few seconds to adjust to the light. Looking around, he realised he was in some form of school/university gymnasium. Staring down on the floor, he saw that his trousers socks and shoes were there as well has his white boxers. He felt the cold air touch his ass, dick and legs and he wondered what the hell was going on. He was strapped to some form of pummel horse with his ass raised in the air. His penis swung from side to side and he glanced up to see Chris wearing a black jumper, Jeremy Renner wearing a red tartan shirt and blue jeans and Sebastian Stan in a plain grey jumper. Chris walked over to Tom and took the dog muzzle off of him that was stopping him from talking.  
‘What’s going on?’ he said, suddenly realising they could see his testicles and cock.   
‘I told you I wasn’t going to let you have a crap birthday,’ smiled Chris and walked over to him as he began playing with the man’s hair. ‘I knew that if I told you my true intentions you would never agree to what is about to happen. Which is why I’ve chained you to the pummel horse to stop you from escaping. You might hate it at first but believe me, when you get into it, you love it.’  
‘Are you… going to fuck me?’  
‘We all are,’ Renner interrupted their conversation. Slowly walking over to him, he unzipped his trousers and his huge cock drooped out of his jeans. ‘You won’t forget this birthday, bro. Now, make a wish.’  
Tom tried to say something but his eyes enlarged as Renner’s juicy cock was shoved into his mouth and he thrusted it in and out. Chris and Sebastian were starting to become hard when they heard Tom’s helpless cries as the penis brushed against his wet tongue. Renner noticed Tom was becoming more and more relaxed with it. The groaning stopped and it was more of a gag than moan. The dick was becoming wet with saliva and not wanting to bust his nut in Tom’s mouth, he whisked the snake out and watched the spit drip onto the floor. Tom was speechless.  
Renner bent down and untied his shoelaces and tossed his beige boots to the other side of the gym. Then, he took his jeans off and that caused his hard cock to bounce and spring and then he whisked his black socks off and made Tom smell one of them. Then, he placed it in Tom’s mouth. He could have spit it out but dare he say he was sort of enjoying being someone’s filthy bitch?  
‘Tom mate,’ Renner began, walking up to Tom’s yearning ass. ‘I need to moisten your hole before I stick my cum gun in. And spitting ain’t exactly my style… so…’  
Without even asking him if it was alright, Renner pissed and aimed the urine at Tom’s hole. The liquid splashed against the anus and drizzled down his legs and onto the ground. Tom hated the feel of it and the warmth of it but Renner loved watching the piss wet the hole. When he finished pissing, he opened up his cheeks and stuck the unprotected snake in.  
Renner placed his strong masculine hands on his hips as he fucked him hard. His ballsack continuously fell against Tom’s ass and he groaned but the sock muffled it. He obediently let Renner destroy him. What was the point of rebelling? Three grown men were going to ambush him and chain him up whatever he did.  
‘It doesn’t sound like you want me to stop,’ chortled Renner who wiggled his toes to let the air caress them.   
The penis slid in and out and he felt himself about to explode. He went slower to relish the feeling of his ass hair against his cock and then he announced the tsunami that was coming. Whipping the D out, he jerked on it lightly while Seb and Chris watched in awe as he moaned loudly and sperm flew out the tip of the penis. It landed on Tom’s ass and lower back and he fell to the floor, amazed by how it felt. His hard dick stood proudly and he stared at the cum. He took a tissue from Sebastian and wiped the cum off. Saying he had been satisfied, Renner waved goodbye to them and walked outside.

TO BE CONTINUED: NEXT TIME, SEBASTIAN AND HEMSWORTH FUCK THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF TOM.


End file.
